Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to dissipating heat generated by a high-voltage electronics device, and more particularly, to a double insulated heat spreader for dissipating heat generated by a high-voltage electronics device.
Description of the Related Art
Thermal management is an important design consideration for high voltage electronic devices that give off heat during operation, such as power converters, high intensity LED light fixtures, and high voltage photovoltaic modules. Thermal management techniques must be used to efficiently dissipate the heat generated during operation of various high voltage electronic power devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for efficient thermal management for electronic devices.